


Made For You | BOTW Link x Reader

by thehylianqueen



Series: Breath of the Wild [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehylianqueen/pseuds/thehylianqueen
Summary: "You will aid the hero during his journey in defeating Calamity Ganon." That was the order that was given to you by goddess Hylia. Although the goddess had first planned to have the hero do his journey alone, she took sympathy for him and decided to create him a partner, one that would aid him during the dangerous travels to the Divine Beasts and finally, Calamity Ganon.  That was your purpose. 100 years passed since the defeat of the Champions, although one remained. The one you were to help once he awoke from his slumber. Link.// This is a story entirely based on the game BOTW. Although a few changes will be made the overall story line will be game-based. That doesn't mean there won't be cliffhangers and all that juicy stuff. Yes, romance will play a part, but I just overall hope you guys enjoy the story! Be sure to leave feedback so I know how I am doing. Enjoy! //
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Series: Breath of the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203110
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

You knew, from the moment you opened your eyes for the first time, that you were different. You were standing on a cliff, with no recollection on how you were there, or what exactly you were doing there. You scratched the back of your neck as your eyes took in your surroundings. The sun was shining down on you, beating you down slightly with the heat it was giving off. But soon, dark clouds covered its rays, bringing darkness over the land. As your eyes traveled down, below the cliff you stood on, you saw a large castle in the center of the land. The sight would have been beautiful, if it had not been for the darkness that began to surround it.

You squinted your eyes, seeing a battle going on below which made your eyes widen. The event took you by surprise, and not long after you felt a large rumble under your feet. Your knees began to shake, along with the ground, and you fought to regain the balance that was being taken from you. In order to not fall, you cautiously took steps back, away from the edge of the cliff as fear began to write across your face. But the earths shakes soon became less important as a dark purple mist began circling the castle. A loud cry emitted as a monster appeared through the mist. It continued circling around the castle, as did the mist, which now became more like dark clouds. The monsters yellow penetrating eyes is what made you squirm in fear.

You had no idea what you were witnessing, but before you could even question it, a sudden voice entered your head. _That is calamity ganon_ , the voice told you. The sudden words made you jolt a bit, your skin getting goosebumps as the voice continued to speak. _There is a hero down there, one that wasn't able to defeat Ganon upon his awakening. He has suffered tremendous injuries, and due to this he will be placed in the Shrine of Resurrection_. Oddly enough, as the soft voice spoke, you understood the words, the meaning they had.

"Hero..," you said quietly. It was the first time you ever spoke, and your voice sounded rather strange, having never been used before, but you didn't pay much mind because your eyes moved on towards the castle once again. _That hero is Link. He will wake after 100 years in the Shrine of Resurrection and there, your role as his partner will begin._ This made you raise an eyebrow, but you did not question it. _That is your purpose. You were created by the goddesses to aid him during his journey, (Y/n)_. You looked confused at the sound of the name. _Your_ name. At least you assumed it was.

 _(Y/n), you have been given a great task from the gods. Do not let them down_. With that the voice ceased, and you were left with your thoughts. You took a deep breath, taking in the words the voice had told you while looking at the situation going on down below you. It was a lot to take in, but you managed to contain yourself quite well. You took a few steps back from the cliff before turning, seeing a dirt path that trailed down a hill. You didn't know where this dirt path would lead, but something inside you pushed you to go down it. And so you did.

A loud rumble was heard from above, which made you cock your head up. In that moment, a few droplets of water fell upon your face. The cold water caused a chill to go down your spine, so you quickened your pace, not at all knowing where you were going, but you didn't stop the impulse that made you head down the dirt path. As you walked, it began to rain. It started off soft, but it gradually began to pour down harder, making the dirt road muddy, which of course made it difficult to walk in. You huffed out, seeing that your foot was stuck in a pile of mud. After a few seconds of wiggling your foot around you were set free, though you didn't expect it, which caused you to fall back.

The impact with the ground made your bottom hurt, but it wasn't anything too bad. You were actually grateful. You turned your body, knees now coming in contact with the cold, wet ground. The rain beat down on your back hard, causing your clothes to stick to your skin. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but you tried your best to ignore it as you pushed yourself up from the ground. As soon as you stood up, you heard a strange noise coming from behind you and when you turned to look, you were met with a nasty lizard like creature that happened to have body armor on. In a matter of seconds, this creature, or monster you could say, plunged towards you. _Those are Lizalfos (Y/n)! You have no weapons on you, so I suggest you get out of there!_ The voice came back.

You were able to dodge the monster, moving quickly and swiftly to the left, letting it fall into the ground with a loud thud. You took this moment to run away, although the slippery ground made it all more harder to do so. You could hear the Lizalfo let out a strange cry as it followed you quickly. You didn't expect it to be so quick, so you had to be quicker someway. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing that the monster was gaining speed, which made you heart beat quicken. _No, don't panic_ , you told yourself.

You looked around your surroundings, searching for anything that could help you and soon your eyes saw a thick tree branch laying on the ground next to a tree. You pulled enough of your stamina together to rush towards it. You quickly bent down to grab it, and when you turned, the Lizalfo was charging at you. You were lucky it didn't have a weapon on him. You calculated the speed it was coming at you at, and before it reached you, you dodged to the left in a perfect moment. The world around you slowed, and in seconds you were hitting the damn thing. Your arm swung the branch against its ribs, head, and legs as fast as you could.

You stepped back, your breathing a bit heavy as the creature hissed. It was getting weak, and the sight made you smirk. Your fingers curled around the branch as your body prepared itself for the monsters next move. Of course its next move caught you off guard, because in that moment the voice came back. _Retreat. You can't win this, there are more coming._ In that off-guard second, the Lizalfo charged towards you, making your back slam against a trees bark. You let out a cry of pain, your back now pulsing and aching. You knew you couldn't stay like this, however.

The Lizalfo tried to leap at you in your moment of weakness, but you rolled away just in time, though the action simply put you in more pain. You wrapped your arm around a tree, using it as support to lift you from the wet ground. From afar you could spot several other monster like things coming your way. The voice was right. You began to stagger away, trying your best to push back the pulsing going on. The rain surely didn't make the situation any better.

You turned around quickly to see if you were being followed. The answer was yes. You let out a groan of frustration before moving more quickly, continuing your way down the what was now a muddy path. You looked ahead of you, seeing the path stretch on for what seemed like miles. _I can't travel all that! I need to find somewhere to rest_ , you thought to yourself. Your eyes darted from one side to another, looking for any possible cave to enter. Soon enough you came across one, although there were words above the entrance that you couldn't quite read since you were still far away.

You looked over your shoulder once more before darting into the thin forest. You immediately hid yourself behind a tree. Your chest fell and rose with your heavy breaths, but you tried to focus on breathing more quietly so the monsters wouldn't find you (although with the sound of the rain they probably wouldn't hear it anyways). After a few moments passed you peeked your head out from behind the tree, seeing no one pass by.

In a swift motion you continued on towards the cave, which would act as your shelter for the time being. The closer you got to it though, the more power you felt coming from it. You stopped at the entrance, eyes now rising to see the words written in the rock. _Shrine of —_ The words stopped there. You rose an eyebrow. Was this what was pulling you down the dirt path? You were sure of it, because the power within the cave called out to you.

You hesitated, but you started to walk in, feeling the power grow with each step you took. The cave was cold, and you could see your breath each time you breathed out. Suddenly, the entrance from which you came closed. You gasped and turned your head to see. Rocks, large ones, were set at the entrance, closing off any bit of light that was in the cave before.

The darkness that now surrounded you made your eyebrows furrow in worry. _Do not be scared (Y/n)_ , the voice said in a soothing tone. You gulped, nodding a bit. You continued on walking in the cave and soon, there, in front of you, was a torch. The little bits of light it emitted was enough to calm you down, and you hurriedly went towards it. You gladly welcomed the warmth before speaking up.

"Where am I?" You cautiously asked, not knowing if the voice would tell you. You chewed on your bottom lip, eyes looking around as you waited for any type of response.

 _This is the Shrine of Souls. Here the goddesses will put you into a deep slumber, much like Link. Over time you will grow strong, and once Link awakens you will too._ You nodded slowly. More torches were lit ahead of you and you followed them until reaching the end of the corridor. There was a massive open space in front of you, and dim blue lights hovered over what looked like a pool which rested in the center. _Go towards it and lay down_ , the voice told you.

You did as you were told, though you glanced around, seeing the carves in the stone, and the lights of blue. When you reached the small pool, you got in and slowly laid your back, wincing a bit due to your back still hurting. The water barely covered you, but little by little it began to rise, now engrossing every part of your body, leaving only your face and chest untouched. Above you, the dim lights began to grow a bit brightly and something.. or someone in the back of your head told you to sleep.

And you did.

**Author Note** : Ah I hope you guys like the prologue. I tried my best to keep it somewhat short, but most of my chapters will be rather long. Also yes I made up a shrine where you're resting for the next 100 years. Hopefully you guys continue on and enjoy the next chapter. Thank you if you read this :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. Pitch dark. Not a single bit of light touched you in your deep sleep, but this didn't bother you. Your muscles and overall body felt relaxed, in a state of peace. But something, no, _someone_ started to speak to you. The voice was distant, and it echoed through your ears, but you didn't pay much mind to it. You were too sleepy to listen, too relaxed to pay attention to what the voice was saying. _Five more minutes of sleep_ , you thought to yourself, allowing your body to simply rest (as if it hadn't been resting enough time).

"(Y/n)..," The hazy woman's voice said, however, there was no response from you.

"(Y/n), wake up," the voice continued. To this, you began to stir gently. Your eyelids were heavy, which made it all more hard to wake up. It took quite a while to open them, but when you did your vision was a bit blurred. There were dim blue lights shining over you, which you were able to see more clearly as your eyesight adjusted. As you slowly began to sit up, the glowing blue water that was around you began to go away until there was nothing.

"The hero, Link, has awoken. You must go to him and fill your role as his partner. That is your purpose. He is near the Shrine of Resurrection. Now go, and help him bring peace to Hyrule," the voice told you before completely disappearing. The voice was very similar to the one that spoke to you all those years ago, but you didn't dwell on the thought for long. You stepped out, your legs feeling rather strange from standing, but you pushed past the numb feeling and saw what looked like a map, draped across a large rock. You rose an eyebrow and went towards it.

The map displayed all of the Great Plateau, which you figured is where you were since there was an 'x' marked on it. You searched for the Shrine the hero would be in and saw that it wasn't that far from your own. You took the map, folding it neatly and kept it in your clutch. As you began your way through the corridor of the cave (with only the dim light of torches guiding you), you saw two chests at the sides. Curiously, you went towards them and knelt down, examining the worn-out wood before opening it. Inside the first chest was a light brown long sleeve and in the next, there was a pair of tights and boots. You figured they were for you so you began changing into them, although it was a bit difficult.

"They look a bit worn out," you mumbled to yourself as you felt the fabric. Nonetheless, you were grateful, being that the only thing you were wearing before was a nightgown of a sort. You continued your way out of the cave and after finding a way to remove the large rocks that were in the entrance you stepped out. You were immediately met with a cool breeze that flew through your hair, which caused a small chill to run down your spine. The suns rays reached you as well, bringing to you a warmth you had never felt before.

It was quite a feeling. Breathing in fresh air after such a long time. Intoxicating. The sensations made a smile spread on your lips. The vibrant green colours that came from the trees and grass were something you had never seen before. You sighed out, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the moment before being tugged back to reality. Your hands fumbled as they opened the map you had and you started your way towards the Shrine of Resurrection.

During your walk, many questions and thoughts slithered their way into your brain. You were well aware that you had been created for the sole purpose of helping the hero, but you didn't even know who he was. The man that you were created for was a stranger to you, yet you felt this responsibility to protect him, to make sure nothing happened during the unknown journey that laid ahead of you. You figured that, during your creation, the goddesses decided to put this responsibility on you to make sure you took care of the hero.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice how close you were to the edge of a cliff. You gasped when your foot slipped, causing your body to go forward and roll down the slanted edge. You managed to grab a hold of a patch of grass, keeping yourself from falling over the cliff and down from the Great Plateau. You held your breath as you slowly made your way up, the map now between your teeth.

"I need to be more careful," you mumbled to yourself once you were off the slanted land. You then took the map from your teeth and opened it once again after standing straight. With one hand you dusted off the dirt that was on your long sleeve before continuing your walk. Your eyes began to rise up, catching sight of many ruins that laid around you. It certainly captivated you, but you refocused your attention on getting to the Shrine. If you stopped to see everything around you then you'd never make it to the hero. To Link.

Your eyes went back down to the map. You gently brushed your finger over a temple that was drawn on it. _The Temple of Time_ , you read in your head. If you were going the right way, then you would be passing it any time now.

•••

Searching for the Temple of Time wasn't too hard, being that it was pretty large, though the condition it was in made you frown slightly. Nonetheless, you were glad you were passing it because it meant you were nearing the Shrine. Now filled with much more enthusiasm, you started making your way up a hill, eyes once again coming down to your map to make sure you were going the right way.

"Excuse me," a low voice said to you. You looked to your left, seeing a hooded figure sitting under a large rock that faced away from the sun, providing shade. The man (or you figured it was a man due to his large build and long white beard that could be seen) sat next to a crackling fire. The warmth of it could be felt even from where you stood, and the warm atmosphere was very inviting.

"Yes?" You said, your voice soft but hesitant. You very well didn't want to come across as rude and be on your way, so you decided to show manners.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but you look young and fit. Do you think you could go to that tree over there and climb up to get me those apples on the top branch? I'm far too old to do such treacherous thing," the old man stated. His voice was gentle, and a chuckle rumbled from him as he finished speaking. At this you smiled, before giving him a nod.

"Of course," you told him sweetly. You turned on your heel, making your way over to the tall tree. There were a few apples closer to the ground that didn't require a climb up, but you figured the old man really wanted the ones at the top, for whatever reason. You stretched your arm up and grabbed a branch, moving it around to test how strong it was before hoisting yourself up. Your right leg rested on one of the lower branches, while the left set down on one higher up. You started pushing up, using your strength to get to the top of the tree. It certainly took a while, since you weren't experienced in climbing, but you were content when you did so.

You collected the few apples that were at the top branch before carefully making your way back down the tree bark. Once you landed on solid ground you went over to the old man, whose hood had been pulled back just a bit to reveal his kind eyes. "Here you go sir," You said, holding the apples out to him, a soft smile on your lips as you waited for him to take them.

"Why thank you young one," he replied. He took the apples with a hum and began to place them all around the fire, which seemed odd to you. A confused expression dawned over your face and the old man seemed to notice this because when he turned to look at you he cracked a smile.

"Have you never had baked apples before? They're quite a delightful treat if I do say so myself," the man stated, before turning his attention back to the apples that were starting to turn a darker shade of red due to the fire. He then grabbed one and extended his hand towards you, offering it. "Try it."

You looked at the baked apple with a curious look in your eyes. You accepted it and brought the warm apple to your mouth, slowly taking a bite into the warm, juicy fruit. The flavour coated your tongue nicely, causing you to take more bites until you finished it entirely, leaving barely anything. You looked at the old man, who seemed to be waiting for your response as to how it tasted.

"It tasted amazing, thank you! I'll be sure to bake apples more often now."

The old man seemed pleased with your response and just as he was about to tell you something he turned quickly to face a young man that took one of his baked apples.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I do believe that is my baked apple! You can't just go about taking whatever you please!" The old man raised his voice, which certainly startled you and the young man in front of you. His character went from sweet and gentle to annoyed in a matter of seconds. Of course, you understood why he reacted this way. The boy shouldn't have taken something that didn't belong to him, but you felt slightly bad. As you were about to intervene the old man laughed.

"Oho ho! Forgive me— I could not resist pulling your leg. Please help yourself. An apple and an open flame make for a succulent treat," the old man mentioned, his lips now curling into an inviting smile. He nodded his head towards the boy before speaking up once again.

You were too focused, however, on the young man in front of you that you didn't pay much attention to their conversation. Or well one-sided conversation. The boy didn't talk a lot. Nonetheless, you began studying the blue of his eyes, and how bright they shone, although they were slightly covered from the bangs of his golden blonde hair. He had a low ponytail which seemed to keep the rest of his hair in place while letting two strands of hair dangle from each side of his smooth face. He was handsome. _Very_ handsome if you were going to be honest with yourself, but you were pulled away from your thoughts when the stranger began to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you, sir, but I must get going," you said to the old man, who was now enjoying his baked apples. He nodded, not at all questioning your sudden want to leave as he turned his attention back to his food.

You didn't know why, but you felt the need to follow the stranger, who was now making his way down the path you had come up from. He looked rather confused and his hand reached down to the side of his hip, where an object was attached. The thing he was now holding in his grasp caught your attention quickly, due to its foreign designs and style. You slowly approached the young man, not wanting to come off as a strange person for following, but you pretty much had that risk either way.

"Pardon me," You said with a shy tone. You weren't sure if he would hear you, but he did. In fact, he slowly turned to face you, which put you in a minimal state of nervousness. You momentarily forgot what you were going to say, but when you saw the object that was in his hands you remembered. "What is that?"

The boy looked down at the object, his left eyebrow-raising as he examined it for a few moments. _Does he not know what it is?_ You patiently waited for him to say something, but several seconds passed and there was no response from him. You rubbed your arm a bit, eyes now rising up to meet his enchanting blue ones. The fact that he wasn't speaking and simply looking at you with a deviant stare made your heart beat a bit quicker. You didn't have much social skill, that was certain. In fact, you didn't even know what skills you possessed. _Surely the goddesses must've created me with at least some knowledge in things._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother. I've just never seen that before," you said. Of course, you hadn't seen many things. You were still new to this world, and that's why there was so much curiosity growing in you. You shook your head, remembering how you needed to go to the Shrine of Resurrection.

"I'll be on my way now," you added with a slow nod of your head. As you turned to leave, the boy cleared his throat, making you stop and turn to look at him.

"Sheikah... slate," he said rather quietly, almost a mumble really. "That's... that's what this is."

He didn't sound too sure about it when he spoke up, but you didn't pry on it. "Sheikah Slate? My, sounds interesting. What does it do?" You asked with a tilt of your head, a bizarre look making its way into your eyes. You knew you shouldn't be wasting your time talking about this object that was in the boy's grasp, but your curious mind found it hard to simply walk off.

"I... I don't know," he said sheepishly, his eyes flickering up and down between the Skeikah Slate and you. "But it is directing me towards this glowing point." He moved slightly closer to you and showed the screen of the slate. Indeed, there was a glowing point on the screen that didn't lay that far from where you both stood. You looked up, trying to decipher where this glowing point could be based on the location.

"Well... based on where we are it shouldn't be too far. Why do you have to go there?" You asked with a tilt of your head.

He opened his mouth to speak but paused. There was visible hesitation in him. He began mumbling a few things to himself, his fingers now drawing circles on the screen of the slate. One of the things he mumbled caught your attention rapidly. "A voice told me to," he had mumbled. This made you blink a few times. _Did I hear him correctly?_ You waved your hand, in a way of dismissing his words and your recent question.

"Wait," you told him, causing the boy to stop his mumbling and stare at you. "You said you heard a voice?"

The boy let out a chuckle. A nervous one. He began fumbling with his fingers, eyebrows furrowing together. He couldn't even make eye contact with you. You expected him to respond, but he stayed very silent. If he had heard a voice then... _do people usually hear voices?_

"Did I say that?" He asked, however it didn't really seem directed to you. You simply gave him a tiny nod as a response. He sighed out, putting his Sheikah Slate away before giving his attention to you. "Well... yes. I heard a woman's voice when I woke up, and since then she's been giving me directions..." He seemed to get quieter with each word he said. Like he was scared you were going to judge him, think he was crazy or something along those lines.

"What's your name?" You asked. If he had been hearing a woman's voice, like you were, then surely he had to be the hero. The one you were tasked to help. However, he didn't seem to reply to the question. He was hesitating, and his mouth was parted a bit as a silent 'uh' came out every once in a while.

"Link... My names Link," he said, with no certainty whatsoever. "Least that's what the voice told me."

Your breathing hitched momentarily. You had been right. You cleared your throat and felt the need to say something, but you didn't know what. In fact, what _were_ you supposed to say? _Okay, Link, I was created to help you har har. So you have to take me with you everywhere now._ You grimaced at that way of saying it. So lost in thought you were that Link had taken notice of the little faces you were making, which crept him out a bit.

"Um... miss? Are you alright? You're making a lot of... well strange faces," he asked by tapping your shoulder. That surely brought you back to the real world. You looked at him, blinking once before cracking a nervous grin.

"Me? Oh, yeah just peachy," you said, giving him a thumbs up. _What kind of response is that? Peachy? You're not peachy!_ You bit your bottom lip, trying to think of something to say and quick. "You should probably go off and do what the voice says then."

You couldn't believe the words that came out of your mouth. That wasn't what you wanted to say, yet for some reason, your tongue had a life of its own and decided to spew that out. To your words, Link nodded a bit and pulled his Sheikah Slate out once more.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, his eyes concentrating on the screen before looking at you. "You're from around here, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't really figure out where this point is... do you think you could help me find it? If it's not too much trouble that is," he said with a bit of hopefulness in his voice. "I'll appreciate it a lot."

"Oh," you said. You didn't expect _him_ to ask for help. Especially not when you were trying to find a way to _offer_ that help. "Of course I'll help!"

To this Link smiled. It wasn't a big smile, but he seemed overall glad that he was going to be helped in this small task. "Well, let's get going then," he said, now walking down the path before stopping abruptly. He turned to look at you with a nervous chuckle. "Actually... could you lead? I have no idea where I'm going."

You held in a snort and nodded, hurriedly going to his side. "Could I see the Sheikah Slate please?" Link nodded to your request and handed it to you. When you held the slate you were quite surprised. It felt so light, and there was this power that radiated from it which made you curious. _I wonder what else this thing does._ Without wasting another second you began examining the screen, seeing the point and far off was a little arrow, which was directed away from the point. This earned an eyebrow raise from you. As you began to move around, you noticed that the arrow pointed wherever you were facing. Slowly, you began to steer yourself and the arrow towards the glowing point which made you grin.

"Oh," you said to yourself, understanding what the arrow was for. You looked up at Link. "This arrow is supposed to be you, or well the Sheikah Slate if we're going to be more specific. So in order to get to this point just make sure the arrow is directed towards it. Does it make sense?"

Link nodded sightly and seemed to be surprised by this, quickly taking the slate from your hands. He started manoeuvring it around, a series of "wow's" and "ooh's" coming from him. After what seemed like minutes he stood next to you, eyes then coming down to look at you. "I honestly had no idea what that arrow was for," he said with all honesty. "But thanks to you now I do!"

"You're welcome. So, should we get going now?" You asked him as you nodded your head towards the path.

"Yes," he replied. With that the both of you began making your way down the dirt path, silence coming with your walk. It was growing a little awkward, but you didn't really know what you could say at this point. You very well didn't want to say something strange, so in hopes of that not happening you simply stayed quiet and started looking around, allowing him to lead you both.

"Say I just realised," Link said, breaking the awkward silence between the two of you. He looked up from his slate, turning his head a bit to look at you. "I don't know your name."

"Oh, that's right," you said with a small smile. "I'm (Y/n)." You found it strange saying the name. Your name of course. You weren't used to it yet, but you tried to sound firm when you said it.

"(Y/n)?" He questioned. He nodded a bit, smiling to himself before turning back to the screen of the Sheikah Slate. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," you answered. It stayed pretty much silent from there on, but this time it wasn't too bad. The silence actually gave you time to look at the ruins around you and to take in the nature you had never seen before. The curious part in you felt satisfied while studying everything your eye landed on and you were content with that feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

"You keep pointing the arrow away," you said to Link, who seemed to be distracted by his surroundings. He turned his head to look at you before giving a sheepish smile. His attention then went back to the slate. He started to turn his body and the slate in direction of the glowing point.

"Sorry about that," Link said, his eyes glued to the Sheikah Slate. You couldn't help but chuckle softly. Your eyes made their way up to the sky, seeing the sun now slowly descend from its highest peak. You looked back to Link, standing on your toes a bit to see the slate and how far the point was. From what you could tell, you guys would be reaching it pretty soon. You nodded a bit and went back to admiring your surroundings, that is until Link began mumbling things.

"Weird," Link said to himself, his eyes squinting as he looked at the screen and then around. "Apparently the glowing point is supposed to be there." He pointed to two large rocks that met together at the top, leaving a wide gap from the middle and down. You rose an eyebrow and looked at the screen and then the rocks. It certainly was weird, but soon you noticed a rusty golden coloured arch in between the rocks. There also seemed to be a platform there, and in the centre there was something, but you couldn't make out what it was.

"There seems to be something between the large gap of the rocks," you told him. Without a thought, you went towards the rocks, with a bit of cautiousness of course. You hoisted yourself up, stepping onto the platform before walking towards a cylinder-shaped... thing. You knelt, fingers coming in contact with the thing in front of you. You examined it closely, seeing a rectangular shaped opening in the middle of the object's surface. There were also lines engraved deep into the stone. It was glowing a burnt orange colour which puzzled you a bit. _What is this?_

"Woah," Link said as he walked towards you. He also began examining it until his slate began beeping more loudly. You stood up and looked at him, eyes then travelling down to see words appear on the screen. _Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal,_ it said. You rose an eyebrow and looked at the pedestal and then Link.

"Guess we do what it says," Link said, eyes meeting yours for a few seconds before going back down to the slate. He followed the instructions, hesitantly looking at the pedestal before placing the Sheikah Slate in it. For a few moments, nothing happened, which made you grow rather anxious. Suddenly, the slate turned by itself, the screen now facing you both as a bright orange glow came from it momentarily. Once the glow went away you leaned in closer to the screen, words appearing once again.

"What does it say?" Link asked you.

"Sheikah Tower activated," you read. Just as those words finished coming out of your mouth, the screen showed another sentence. "Please watch for... falling rocks?"

"Why would there be falling ro—," Link was cut off by the crashing sound of rocks. The platform you both stood on began to shake violently, causing you and him to fall on your backs. The impact made you wince slightly, but that was the least of your worries because more rocks began coming down. You quickly moved your arms over your head, in hopes of protecting yourself. You had absolutely no idea what was going on, but one thing was certain. You were rising.

To be more specific, the platform Link and you were on was rising. You didn't dare stand to see how high up you guys were going, since fear of falling off came into your brain. Soon enough the violent shakes died down, and everything seemed still. Cautiously, you began to peek through your arms to check if everything was alright. You caught sight of Link, who was still laying flat on the ground.

"Are... are you alright?" You asked with a gulp, now slowly sitting up. You kept your eyes on Link, simply waiting for a response.

"Yeah, peachy," he answered with a small cough. "Holy Hylia, that fall sure hurt."

You sighed out, now allowing yourself to look around you. Using the pedestal as support, you hoisted yourself up from the ground. From where you stood, you could see every inch of the Great Plateau, which mesmerised you. You turned your head, watching as Link finally stood up from the ground. Your attention soon went to the Sheikah Slate, since a weird beeping sound came from it.

"It says it's distilling local information," you read, moving to the side so Link could see as well.

"What does that even mean?" He asked, leaning towards the slate to get a better look at it before standing straight again. You shrugged as a response. You were about to walk towards the edge of the tower to get a better look at the landscape, but Link's gasp made you stop. Turning to look at him, you saw his eyes staring at the top of the pedestal. You followed his gaze, seeing a large stone hanging from the ceiling of the tower. The end of the cone-like stone was pointing towards the pedestal, but what caught your attention the most was the glowing blue that came from it.

The blue glow began forming some type of liquid, which made Link and you raise an eyebrow. The blue liquid then dropped onto the Sheikah Slate, and the two of you leaned in to inspect it. The slate now displayed a map, and in the map, you could see where the glowing point was more easily. At the bottom of the screen, words were displayed once again. _Regional map extracted_ , you read in your head. You stepped back as the screen turned off.

"Well... now we have a map of this place," you said with a small smile. Yes, you already had the one that you found in your Shrine, but you didn't bring it up. Link simply nodded at your words and took the slate, attaching it once again to the belt that was on his hip. He was going to move back from the pedestal, but a puzzled expression came over his features. You cocked an eyebrow, head now tilting as you studied him.

"Link... are you okay?" You asked after a bit. There was no response from him. He turned to look at you. No, not you. _Behind_ you. He started moving towards the edge of the tower. You followed him, and soon your eyes landed where his gaze was directed. Down, below the Great Plateau, was the castle you had seen so many years ago. You rubbed your head, the memory coming into your head more clearly.

"Help him," a voice said in your head, startling you. "(Y/n)... _help_ him remember. Calamity Ganon will regain its true power soon. Help Link, before it is too late." As the voice continued speaking to you, the castle began to be surrounded by the same dark clouds that covered it before. A monster could be seen through the clouds, and when you saw the yellow eyes of the creature you froze slightly. The ground below you began to shake a bit, making you lose a bit of balance, but you were able to regain it. The voice soon ceased, which made you sigh out.

"The voice...," Link spoke up, which made you remember where you were. You snapped out of your thoughts, quickly looking up at him. "It came back."

"Wh-What did it say?" You stuttered, your mind still not completely there.

"It was telling me to remember."

You didn't say anything to this. A simple nod came from you which was followed by a small sigh. "We should probably head back down," you said to him. Link seemed a bit surprised since he was half expecting you to ask more questions about the voice he was hearing. Actually, he was rather shocked that you didn't even seem weirded out by it. Pushing his own thoughts away, he nodded to your words.

It took a while to find a way down from the tower, but soon enough you were both on solid ground. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two of you heard what seemed like a laugh. You looked around, trying to find the source of the sound and then your eyes landed on the old man from before. The only thing was that he was coming towards the two of you from the sky. He was using some type of... object to descend to you both. Once he landed on the ground he faced Link and you.

"My, my... It would seem we have quite the enigma here," the old man said, his arms now coming to rest on the top of his wooden stick. "This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It seems as though... a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly."

Link seemed to tense slightly at the presence of this man. You took notice of this but simply turned back to look at the man, who was now directing a question to Link.

"If you do not mind me asking... Did anything... odd occur while you were atop that tower?"

Link hesitated, his eyes flickering from the man to you. It almost seemed like he didn't know what to say to the man. He began chewing on his bottom lip, nervousness coming from his actions. This made you sigh out, and you decided to step in to help him.

"He heard a voice," you responded for him.

The old man didn't seem surprised by this. He simply looked at you, a fond smile coming onto his lips before speaking up once again. "A voice you say? And did you happen to recognise this mysterious voice?" He asked, now looking back at Link.

This time Link simply replied with a shake of his head. The old man nodded with a bit of disappointment. "I see. Well, that is unfortunate," he said. He turned a bit, his body facing the direction that the castle laid. With his wooden stick, he gestured to it, which made you and Link turn to look. "I assume you both caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle."

The old man went on to explain how the monster was Calamity Ganon, and how it brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin a hundred years ago. Of course, everything he was saying you knew because you were there when it happened. Nonetheless, you listened to what he had to say. Little by little though, your mind drifted off as you stared at the castle. Seeing it in this state troubled you, but you dismissed the feeling when another question came from the old man.

"I must ask you courageous one... Do you intend to make your way to the castle?" The old man now faced Link.

Link furrowed his eyebrows, nodding a bit before making solid eye contact with the old man. "I do," he said firmly.

The old man seemed very pleased with this response. "I had a feeling you would say that," he said. His eyes then made their way towards you. The eye contact you both made, made you feel a bit nervous, but you tried not to look away. He seemed to be studying you, before speaking up once again.

"Well, here on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs, with no way down," the old man began saying. "If you were to try to jump off, well... no death could be more certain. Or more foolish."

You nodded to his words. "How do you propose we get down there then?" You asked.

"Ah, well if you had a paraglider like mine, that would for sure help you both."

"Hand it over," Link said immediately, extending his hand out in a way of telling the old man to give it to him. The action made you shake your head as you face palmed yourself.

"Oho! Certainly! Why not? But there is no such thing as a free item in this world, you know," the old man said, laughing a bit at Link's actions. "I have an idea. How about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby?"

•••

"Are you sure about this?" You asked Link. You looked towards the shrine that laid way ahead of you. According to the old man, Link and you would get his paraglider if you got the treasure —if there was any— that was in the strange-looking shrine.

"Well if this gets me the paraglider, then yeah," Link replied, glancing over at you for a few moments. You didn't turn to look at him, since you were too invested in your thoughts. You figured that, since he was still letting you stick by him, you were basically partners already. Of course, you could ask him to know if you were or not, but you decided to not talk about that subject.

"We're here," Link said after a bit, making your thoughts go away. You looked in front of you, seeing the large shrine which made your jaw drop. The curious part of you made questions rush through your mind. _What does this shrine do? How do we get in? What's that pedestal for?_ Link and you stepped onto the platform, but you were the first to go towards the pedestal that was on the right side.

"I think you have to put the Sheikah slate here. Like you did in the tower," you told Link, your fingers gently brushing over the pedestal before looking back at him.

Link nodded and went towards you. He removed the Sheikah slate from his belt and placed it over the pedestal. The engraved lines of the pedestal glowed a bright blue when he did this. A little noise then came from the slate, which made you look at it.

"Travel Gate registered to map," Link read what the words on the slate said. You were both confused as to what that meant, but neither of you asked about it. Soon, another sentence appeared. _Access granted._ You looked a bit more confused at this, but when the rock wall that covered the entrance of the shrine parted you figured out what it meant. You looked inside the small shrine, seeing nothing but a circular platform in the centre.

"I think I have to step on that," Link said, his hands now moving to put away the slate. You nodded, making your way inside the shrine until you felt yourself being tugged back by the arm. You turned, watching as Link gently pulled you back from the entrance.

"I'll go in there. Alone," he told you with a somewhat firm voice. You blinked for a few moments before shaking your head. You certainly couldn't let him go alone, not when you didn't know what could happen. It was your _job_ to protect him, so there was no way you were going to let him go. But Link seemed to be firm with his decision of going alone because when you opened your mouth to protest he rose a finger.

"Look (Y/n), this is something _I_ have to do. You don't have to come along with me, I'm sure I can manage on my own," He said. He gave you a gentle smile, now letting go of your arm. You frowned slightly, not at all liking the idea of him _managing_ alone.

"But what if something bad happens?" You asked him, your hands now coming to rest on your hips. "In a situation like that, you'd need help."

"I doubt something will happen. Besides, it's just this _one_ thing I have to do, and then I'll get that paraglider from the old man," he said with a shrug. You huffed out, crossing your arms with a small nod. He was right, he just needed to do this and then he'd get what he needed. _Surely there's nothing in the shrine... I mean it looks pretty safe._ You moved further back from the entrance, waiting for him to go in but he didn't. Link moved his hand up to his neck, which he was now rubbing slightly as a weird expression came over his face.

"What is it?" You asked, figuring something was going through his mind.

"Ah... are you going to stay here and wait for me?" He asked slowly, seeming unsure of his words. He raised his blue eyes to look at yours. "I-I mean just know that you don't have to! I don't want you to feel obligated to stay and all... I'm sure you have far more important things to do."

His small stutter made you snicker a bit. You ran your fingers through your hair with a small hum. "I know I don't have to," You said to him, maintaining eye contact. "But I don't mind, just be safe in there, alright? I wouldn't know what to do if you came out all beaten up or something."

Link had a look of relief wash over his eyes. "I'll be safe," he affirmed with a nod of his head. He turned and made his way into the shrine, looking around before moving his body to face you. You rubbed your arm, waiting for something to happen. Then, the circular platform he was on glowed and he slowly began to descend. You sent him a tiny wave before he was gone.

•••

You pressed your back against an old ruin, your eyes remaining on the shrine's entrance. The sun was now barely peeking out between a few mountains. Its rays reached out slightly, warming you up a bit. _What's taking him so long?_ Your thoughts threatened to think of bad things that could be happening to Link, but you did your best on dismissing them. You looked up, admiring the different shades of pink and red that were painted across the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight.

You then felt your stomach growl. Your nose scrunched up a bit at the sound and the feeling. _I need some food,_ you told yourself in your head. You scanned the nearby trees, in hopes of finding apples. When you successfully found an apple tree you stood up and walked towards it. You snapped a couple of branches, thinking about starting a fire since it was already getting dark out. Once you collected enough wood you stood on your toes and grabbed the few apples that were on the bottom branches.

"Time for some baked apples," you said with a hum. You walked back to the ruin you were sitting next to and set the apples down. You then came down onto your knees, putting the wood on top of each other one by one. You didn't know if you were going to be able to start a fire, but the skill came into you all of a sudden. Grabbing two sticks, you began rubbing them together quickly which caused them to warm up until successfully lighting up the wood. To make the fire bigger you yanked dry grass from the ground and put it on the fire.

Once the fire was big enough you collected the apples from the ground and placed them around the fire. It didn't take long for them to bake, which was good since you were getting pretty hungry. After the apples turned a dark shade of red you took them one by one and put them farther away from the fire so they wouldn't burn too much. You then took one and took a bite, humming happily at the delicious taste.

"This won't fill me up much, but least it's something," you said to yourself. Just as you reached to get another baked apple you caught sight of movement ahead of you. Your eyes darted up, seeing Link now walk off the platform of the shrine. He smiled when he saw you, and then made his way towards you and the warm fire.

"Well you sure took your time in there," you said, relieved to see that he was okay. You grabbed a baked apple and offered it. "I don't know if you're hungry, but if you are there are plenty of apples."

Link chuckled a bit and sat at the opposite side of you. He crossed his legs, happily taking the apple from your hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long," he said with a soft sigh. He then took a bite of the baked apple.

You were going to ask him what was in the shrine, but at that exact moment, a figure came from above. You turned your head, seeing the same old man again now standing near you. The old man fixated his eyes on Link before speaking.

"It seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done!" The old man began saying. You didn't know what he was talking about, but you looked over at Link to see if he knew.

"How did you know that?" Link asked him, now standing up from the ground. You figured you should stand up as well so you did.

The old man started explaining his ways of knowing, and the knowledge he had of these Shrines that were apparently dispersed all across the land. But when he mentioned how Link would have to go to three more before actually getting his paraglider you frowned.

"Wait what? That wasn't part of the deal!" Link said, obviously bothered.

"Hmm, true. I suppose I changed my mind, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for a young go-getter like you!" The old man said with a light laugh. "Although, I'll give you time to rest. I am sure that you are tired after completing a shrine, and it is getting late after all. Tomorrow morning you shall continue. Rest well young ones."

Before the old man left you bent down, grabbing a baked apple. You then handed it to him with a sweet smile. The action made the old man soften his eyes at you. "Thank you, my dear," he said before walking off. You watched him leave before turning your attention to Link, who was looking at the fire with a small frown.

"It's not fair. I don't want to do more of these shrines," he mumbled, sighing out. He sat back down on the ground, grabbing another apple and then took a big bite out of it.

You nodded your head slowly before sitting down as well. "Hmm... well hey, least you won't be alone. I'll keep you company if you'd like," you told him. You hoped that would cheer him up a bit because it was obvious he didn't like the idea of travelling to other shrines. Your words seemed to have a good effect on him since he now turned up to look at you with a half-smile.

"I'd like that," he answered with a nod.

"Well good. I'll try to help you out as much as I can," you said with a tiny laugh. Slowly your eyes began to look up, meeting a sky full of thousands upon thousands of stars. These new things you were witnessing made a smile spread on your lips. "It's pretty late. We should probably get some sleep."

Link followed your gaze, now mesmerised by the countless numbers of stars that illuminated the sky. "Yeah," he said with a small nod, although it took him a while to lay down, since he was enjoying the view. You stretched a bit before finding a spot to lay on. You were quite glad that the bit of grass that was under you made it slightly more comfortable.

"Good night," you told Link, sleep coming to you quickly. You didn't hear if he responded back because you knocked out after a few seconds.  
  


**Author Note: I changed up some dialogue from the game and all because I don't want it to be identical, that way the story isn't too predictable :) Anyway, I hope those of you that are reading my story are enjoying it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

"(Y/n)," Link said to you a bit quietly. He had woken up a few minutes ago and was hungry. He tried to cook something for himself, since he didn't want to wake you up. But in his attempt of cooking, he ended up making dubious food, and just the smell of it made him nearly puke. Seeing that he could not make anything he decided to simply wake you up, getting more hungry with each minute that passed by. "(Y/n) wake up."

You mumbled under your breath, shaking your head before rolling over to your side. It was safe to say you didn't want to get up at all. The crackling noise and warmth of the fire made you feel relaxed, which made it all harder to get up. Link whined slightly at this. He didn't want to be rude and force you to wake up just so you could make something to feed him, but he was getting irrational. He blamed his hunger for that.

"Can you make some food?" He asked, poking your shoulder. You buried your head into the fresh grass, trying to ignore his words. But it was of no use. It was your job to help him, and you guessed you had to help in this too.

"Fine," you grumbled, sitting up from the ground slowly. Your hair was a mess, and your face was a bit dirty from pressing it into the ground. Not to mention you still looked half-asleep, but you didn't care much about your appearance. You had no idea how you looked like anyway —since you had never seen your reflection— so why worry about it? As you rubbed your eyes with one hand, you used your other one to reach over to the satchel you got yesterday. You opened it and got the fruits you had stashed in there and began to take them out.

"Want me to help with something?" Link asked, even though he knew his cooking skills weren't the best thing in the world.

"No, I can cook on my own," you answered. "Good morning by the way."

"Ah, yeah," He said with a small chuckle. "Morning."

You began to mix the fruit on the pot that was over the fire. The combination went well, bringing to your nose a scent that certainly got you hungry as well. Once you saw that the fruit was simmered enough you took it out and placed it on a pot lid that was nearby. It would work as a plate for you both. Proud of the food you had made, you clapped before placing the "plate" between the two of you.

"There you go," you said to Link with a small laugh. You looked around, searching for a nearby pond, or puddle at least to wash your face. When you caught sight of a tiny lake you smiled and looked back at Link, who was already eating the food. "I'll be right back, leave some food for me."

"Hmph, no promises," Link muttered with a mouth full of food. He then began stuffing more of the delicious simmered fruit into his mouth. You simply rolled your eyes with a smile and walked towards the lake, which wasn't too far. When you got there you knelt and scooped up the crystal clear water. In fact, it was so clear that you could see bits of your reflection. You noticed your (h/c) hair, sticking out in many directions which made you laugh a bit. _Well, I look like a mess._ You were going to spend more time looking at yourself to study your features, but hunger soon came so you simply splashed the cold water on your face.

Once you were clean, you got up and managed to put your hair into a neat hairstyle and then went back to the fire. You hoped to be received with a pot lid still filled with food, but boy were you wrong. Instead, you saw an empty lid, with nothing but crumbs which Link was picking at before moving his wide blue eyes to meet yours. He let out a small 'heh' before sitting straight.

"I uh...can make you something?" He said with a sheepish smile.

You face palmed yourself and then shook your head. "No, no, it's alright. I'll just eat the fruit I didn't cook." You went over to your satchel and opened it, but the two fruits that you had left there were gone. You rose an eyebrow and turned to look at Link, who now seemed to be very interested with his hands. You scoffed at this.

"Did you eat _all_ of the fruit?" You asked, but Link simply looked up at you with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Me? Oh no, I think a squirrel got it," he said. You obviously didn't believe him, especially not when the corner of his lips were being pulled into a tiny grin. Deciding to do nothing about it, you simply got the mushrooms you had also stashed away and began eating them. You could've cooked them, but you were too lazy to do that.

"The simmered fruit was _really_ good by the way. How do you know how to cook so well?' Link asked you, scooting closer to you when he saw the mushrooms. Needless to say, he wanted some, but he didn't want to ask. The boy loved food, that was for sure.

"Uh..," you hesitated after taking a bite from the mushroom. You didn't know how to respond to that. _Oh, because the goddesses put that skill in me_ , you thought to yourself. But you wouldn't say that. In fact, you didn't even think about telling him you were made by the goddesses to simply help him. He would probably think you were crazy, or say that you were a person that simply wanted to follow him around. You didn't know what his reaction would be, so to be safe you decided to keep quiet about it for now. "I don't know. I guess I just cook very well."

"Well, it's a good thing I met you then. I would probably be making a lot of dubious food if it weren't for you and your cooking skill," he said with a tiny laugh. You smiled at that and then finished the remaining mushrooms. After speaking for a little while longer you caught sight of movement from the corner of your eye. You turned to see the Old Man, who was attempting to cut down a couple of trees from afar. It seemed like he was having a bit of trouble, and Link took notice of this too.

"We should go help him," Link said as he got up from the ground. You nodded and got up as well.

"Good morning young ones!" The Old Man exclaimed when he noticed the two of you coming to him. He stopped swinging his axe and set it down beside the tree. "How is your shrine quest coming along?"

"Well, I went to two of them already, heading to the next one right now," Link answered before looking at the axe and then the Old Man again. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm trying to cut this tree down. I think it would make for some good firewood," the Old Man said, his eyes flickering over to the tree and then back to Link. "However, having the tree fall exactly where you want it is quite an art. Here, why don't you take my axe and try to do it? I'm feeling a bit tired from trying, so I'll be by the fire."

The Old Man handed Link his axe and then walked away. You turned your attention to the tree before moving a bit back. "I'll give you space to swing it," you said to Link.

Link nodded and grabbed the handle tightly, lifting it from the ground. It looked really heavy, and you wondered how he was able to pick it up with such ease. He started to hold it up, having his hips face the tree while turning his torso just a bit to the side, preparing to swing the axe. When he finally swung the axe and hit the tree you flinched a bit, since the sound caught you off guard. Link continued doing this, leaving deep cuts on the tree's bark until it started tilting and finally fell over. The fall caused the ground to tremble just a bit.

"That wasn't so hard," he commented, now bringing the axe down.

"Pfft, yeah right," you said, now going over to the fallen tree. You started breaking some of the branches and put them away in your satchel, figuring you could use it to make a campfire when it was dark out. "You make it look easy, but I'm sure it really is hard."

Link laughed a bit at your words and thought for a few moments. He then went to your side and handed you the axe. "Why don't you try it?" He asked, his head tilting. There was a small grin on his lips, and it made you question his words.

"I'll probably hurt myself if I do," you told him with a small laugh, now brushing your hands against your tights to take off the dirt from them.

"Oh come on," Link continued, now holding out the axe. "Just try."

You looked at the heavy object before sighing. "Fine. But if I end up hurting myself in some way it's your fault," you said, grabbing the axe from his hand. You knew it would be heavy, but you didn't expect it to be _super_ heavy. You struggled to even carry it but after forcing yourself, you managed to bring it up from the ground. Link grinned and then looked around before pointing to a couple of trees that were near a cliff.

"Bring one of those trees down," he told you, his head then turning to face you.

"Those over there? Why?" You asked. Either way, you both began making your way towards them.

"Cause if you do it right then the tree will create a bridge from this side to the other side of that land over there," Link said, pointing to the other piece of land that was divided by a large gap. Your lips formed an 'O' shape when you understood. "And the next shrine is on the other side, so we have to get there some way."

"And if I don't do it right?" You asked, your eyes coming up to look at the large tree in front of you and then him.

"You can always try again," Link told you, a quiet chuckle following the end of his words. He then stepped a few feet back to be safe. "Go ahead (Y/n)."

You turned, having your body face the tree-like Link had done. After taking a deep breath, you fixed your hold on the handle of the axe and brought it up, turning your torso just a bit before swinging it against the tree bark. The contact of the axe and tree sent vibrations through your shoulder and arms, making them ache. Your muscles were not at all used to that sort of thing and you almost let go of the handle because of the tiny bits of pain that came from it, but you continued chopping through the wood. It didn't take long for the tree to tip over and successfully create a bridge of a sort between the piece of land you were on and the other one.

Your eyes lit up, and a wide smile spread on your lips. You let go of the axe with a proud look on your face. When you turned to look at Link you almost broke out laughing. He stared at you wide-eyed, with his mouth gaping like some sort of fish. He was certainly surprised, but you couldn't help but make fun of his priceless expression.

"You brought that tree down faster than me," he said in disbelief. His eyes went over to the axe, the tree, then you.

"Guess I'm just that good," you said with a bit of cockiness. You then laughed a bit and shook your head. "Or perhaps beginners luck? Anyway, we shouldn't waste time talking about how I did this faster than you."

Link huffed out like a child, which made a tiny smirk appear on your lips. He grabbed the axe and decided to take it, since he assumed the Old Man wouldn't need it any time soon. He then walked over to where the tree was, his eyes examining how sturdy it was before stepping onto it carefully. "We need to do this slowly unless you want to die today," he said, eyes looking down. You were both very high up, and a fall from this height... well, death was certain.

You nodded and when he moved just a bit you got onto the bark of the tree. You gulped, your arms instinctively extending out to your sides. It helped you get a bit of balance. Link looked at you before turning to look ahead. He took a deep breath and slowly began to make his way towards the other point of the tree. You did your best on following, but when you looked down you felt yourself freeze. Your knees shook slightly, and your heartbeat began to quicken. Beads of sweat formed on your forehead, but you tried to focus on your balance.

Link looked over his shoulder to make sure you were doing alright, but when he saw your shaking knees he got worried. "Hey, don't look down, okay? Just look up at me," he told you with a soothing tone. He hoped that would calm you down, and it did. You obeyed and looked up at him, or well his back. When he saw that you did what he said he half-smiled and continued the balanced walk.

Once he was at the end, he jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. He turned his body to face you, seeing that you needed a bit of help getting off. Naturally, he extended his hands out to you, grabbing you gently from your waist before bringing you down onto the ground. He looked down at you, a grin on his lips.

"That was pretty fun, don't you think?" He asked in a playful tone before stepping back from you.

You scoffed. "Fun? More like scary. I'm just glad we're on solid ground already," you said. Your heartbeat had gone down already and the nervousness you felt completely vanished. You weren't scared of heights, but you were seriously starting to question that after what you had just done.

"Ok yes, but it makes this feel more like an adventure!" Link exclaimed in a happy tone. His eyes were shining, and there was this playfulness in them which made you agree with what he said.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Now, should we get going Link?" You asked.

•••

"I'm hungry," Link whined as both of you walked up a steep hill. You were the one leading this time, and your eyes remained on the Sheikah Slate. You would turn east, or west, every once in a while to make sure you were heading the right way, but each time you did it was followed with a whiny Link.

"I'll make you food when we get there Link," you said once again. You both had been walking for a few hours now, so you understood where his hunger was coming from. You were also feeling hungry, but you were determined to get him to the shrine at least before cooking something.

"But (Y/n)," he stressed on your name. "I want food _now_."

You closed your eyes and sighed, stopping abruptly. Since he followed close behind you and didn't have time to react to your sudden stop, Link ended up colliding into you. You turned to face him, eyes now opening to see his pouting face.

"Are you really that hungry?" You asked him.

"Yes. So are you going to make food?" He asked, his eyes lighting up with hope. "Please?"

Puppy dog eyes followed after he said please. You tried not to fall for it, but you had no will power so you simply groaned out in defeat. Link smirked, knowing he had won. "Fine," you said, handing him the slate. You looked around you, seeing some shade under a tree, so you decided to set up things there.

"Do you need me to get anything?" Link asked you, wanting to be helpful at least.

"Hmm," you thought for a few moments. "Could you go get me some mushrooms? I guess I'll settle on making you a skewer because there isn't much to do, sorry."

"It's alright, as long as I get something in my belly, I'll be happy," he told you. "You just need mushrooms? Nothing else?"

"No, just mushrooms," you said, giving him a gentle smile. You came down on your knees and began to set up a small fire in order to cook the mushrooms when he brought them.

"Okay. Promise you'll stay here and you won't leave?"

"Oh my— yes, Link. I promise, now go or else I'll get too lazy to make your food," you said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Link said to you happily. He was obviously glad that you were finally going to make food. You watched as he quickly ran off deep into the woods. Once you lost sight of him you looked down and continued preparing the fire. After a few minutes you succeeded in starting the fire and now simply waited for Link. Your fingers traced circles on the dirt during your wait. Soon, the minutes bled into an hour, and you wondered what was taking so long.

You got a bit worried and stood up. _If something happened to him_... you pushed the thought away and went the direction he had gone. You bit your lip, pulling out one of the spiked clubs you had just in case you came across any type of monster.

"Link!" You called out, hoping to get a response. When none came you continued deeper into the woods. You started to get more worried, but you tried staying calm. You didn't want to overreact on something you didn't know happened.

"Link, are you around here?!" You shouted a bit more loudly. You mumbled things under your breath, and as you continued walking you heard rustling coming from the right. You turned quickly to the sound, seeing nothing there at all which made you frown a bit. "Link?"

You held onto the club tightly as the rustling and noises got louder. You gulped, stepping a bit back until a tree stopped you from stepping farther away. A few pig noises soon made their way into your ear. "Bokoblin," you whispered under your breath. The disgusting creature soon leapt from the bush it was behind. Your heart was beating quickly, but you cleared your mind of any panic and swung the club, hitting it before it landed on the ground. A bit more rustling was heard, which was followed by more pig noises.

You knew it meant more were coming, but you kept your focus on the one bokoblin you had in front of you. It let out a strange cry as it got up from the ground. You noticed it had a weapon of a sort. One similar to yours, only it didn't have any spikes. You pulled out your shield, waiting for it to move in for an attack. The bokoblin let out a snarl before weirdly running towards you. Before it could get a hit on you, you dodged to the right at a perfect time. When the world slowed, you used this to your advantage and began slamming your spiked club against its red body.

With the few hits you did, the monster stumbled back before falling. It then vanished in a puff of purple smoke. You figured that meant it had died. You breathed out, not having realised you were holding your breath. You didn't have much time to relax, because almost instantly more bokoblins came. Most of them were the same red colour, but two of them were a blue colour. You didn't know the difference, but you prepared yourself.

"Come at me you stupid bokoblin's," you said, a sneering look coming onto your face. Each of them surrounded you, but you didn't panic. Instead, you blocked their attacks with your shield before swinging your club around to hurt them as much as you could. You noticed your club was starting to take damage which made you groan. Their attacks began to be more random, which completely confused you, and it caused your attacks to get more sloppy, and not at all precise. Now you were starting to panic.

You managed to kill three, but four of them remained. The moment you hit one across the head —which knocked it out— your club broke. Thankful that you had a spare one, you pulled it out, charging at one of the blue ones which were, evidently, slightly harder to kill then the red ones. This bokoblin dodged many of your attacks, and it moved to hit you with the sword it had in its hand, but luckily you blocked the attack with your shield. You swung the club against its rib, earning a cry of pain.

Showing no type of sympathy, you continued slamming the club against it, twisting your body to avoid its attacks as well, until it finally died. The remaining bokoblin's began charging at you, but before you could pay attention to their attacks you picked up the sword the blue boko had been using. Deciding to use it until very necessary you attached it to the belt behind your back and turned quickly to block an attack with your club.

You were growing tired, and it showed because your reflexes were slowing. You ignored this though and continued dodging every attack coming to you. Lucky for you, the only three boko's that remained were red ones. You shouted angrily with each strike, growing tired of these monsters that wouldn't leave you alone. With the anger you felt, you managed to kill two of them, leaving just one left.

"Just die already!" You shouted, slamming the last one against a tree with a single hit of your club. Before you could properly kill it, you heard running footsteps coming towards you. You figured it was more monsters, which made you groan in frustration. This allowed the Bokoblin to slip away from you. You turned to it, seeing it raise its weapon to strike you. Bringing your shield up to cover the attack you prepared for the impact until you heard Link's voice.

"(Y/n)!" He shouted, worry clear in his tone. This caught you off guard, and you almost turned to look but your mind snapped back, remembering where you were. Before the bokoblin hit you, you backflipped, dodging its attack perfectly which once again caused the world around you to slow. Using the stamina you had left, you jumped and brought the spiked club straight down on its head, causing it to die instantly. When you landed on the ground you dropped the club that was in your hand and stumbled back, completely tired. You pressed your back against a tree, your chest falling and rising from your heavy breathing.

Link sprinted towards you, his eyes looking at the number of dead bokoblins there were before nearing you. He brought his hand down to your chin and lifted it slowly, his eyes filled with complete worry.

"A-Are you alright?! Why in the name of Hylia were you out here?!" He stumbled with his words, trying to hold in his shouts of worry. "You promised to stay back at the campfire (Y/n)..."

You were able to catch your breath after a bit and then sighed out. You were too tired to answer his questions, but you figured he would continue asking them. "You took a while to come back and I got worried..," you told him quietly. You moved your head down. "So I left to go look for you."

To your response Link sighed out. He once again lifted your head, and then placed his other hand on your shoulder in a gentle manner. "You don't need to worry about me (Y/n). Next time, just stay where you are and don't come looking for me. Okay?" He told you softly.

You looked into his eyes, which were now soft. When you nodded as a response, he gave you a half-smile and then stepped back, now taking in the view of the _many_ dead bokoblins. He chuckled to himself, going over to view some of the weapons that were laid across the ground. "I'm impressed though. You took on so many of these and managed to kill them without getting a single wound. You're a good fighter," he started saying before turning to look at you. "Did someone teach you?"

Before you could respond to his question, you knelt and picked up a few of the things that were dropped when the monsters died. You figured you could use them for something, so you stuffed them into your satchel. "I'm self-taught," you answered. You didn't think you were lying. The goddesses put the skill in you, so you were basically saying _half_ of the truth. You then stood up to meet Link's eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said, looking at you with complete awe. You weren't expecting the compliment at all, so you were taken aback by the words. "I mean... you have so many skills!"

"And that makes me amazing?" You questioned with a small laugh.

"Well, yeah!" Link said a bit sheepishly. "Makes me wonder what else you're capable of."

You snickered at this and then went towards his side. You bent down and grabbed a few more swords that had been dropped during the fight before hearing Link speak up again.

"Although, if you hadn't killed all of these bokoblins I could've shown you that _I'm_ more amazing," he said with a proud smile.

"Oh wow, you're _very_ humble."

Link laughed at this. "I'm joking, but I _do_ know how to use a sword. I mean, if what the voice I hear says about me is true, then I assume I'm really good."

"Hmm, well next time we come across a group of bokoblins I'll let you handle them," you said as you patted his back. He nodded at this before noticing the swords you had.

He gently grabbed one and looked at it. "Is it alright if I take one? Swords are way better than clubs," he commented with a chuckle. You smiled and nodded before handing him another one so you could both have two. Link smiled and took it gladly, replacing it with the clubs he had on him. You then heard his stomach growl, which made you laugh.

"Let's go feed you now," you said with a laugh.

•••

"You ready?" You asked Link as you handed him the Sheikah Slate. You had made it —after so long— to the shrine. Link looked at it before stretching a bit.

"Not really," he said with honesty.

You chuckled a bit and put your hands on your hips. "You'll be fine, Link. Just don't take forever. The sun is still out and once you finish this shrine we can continue to the last one. That way, we cover more ground and it won't be that hard." The next shrine was very far away, and would probably take a few days to get to, so you wanted to cover as much ground as possible.

"Hmm, you have a point," he said before groaning. You rolled your eyes playfully and then shoved him gently towards the platform.

"Don't keep me waiting long," you said, stepping a few feet back before sitting down on the ground. You put your arms back and leaned on them, laughing when you saw Link look at you with a pout. "Just go."

"Fine," he said, stressing on the 'e' before putting the slate on the pedestal. Once the shrine opened he stepped inside. You sent him a cheeky wave and smile, to which he simply stuck his tongue out before being lowered down. You laughed before relaxing under the warmth of the sun. The air was cool, since you guys were a bit high up, but it wasn't _cold._ You hummed a soft tune to yourself, the cool wind now pushing your hair back, making it wave around.

Your muscles were a bit sore from the previous fight with the Bokoblins, but with the gentle breeze that flew through your hair, and the warm sun you were currently bathing under... well, you felt at peace. Relaxed. You took in several deep breaths, your mind occupied with many calming thoughts.

So relaxed you were, that you didn't even know how much time was passing by. By the time Link had stepped out of the shrine, you were laying across the ground. Your hands were resting on your stomach, and your eyes were simply looking up at the sky. You were busying yourself by making shapes from the many clouds that were in the heavens. When Link saw your state he snickered and slowly walked up to you.

"Well hello down there," Link said, his hands resting on his hips. Your eyes flickered to the blonde boy, laughing a bit before patting the spot next to you.

"Hi," you replied, eyes going back to the sky. "How was the shrine?"

Link sat beside you before pulling his Sheikah Slate out. "It was a little hard... but I got a new rune!" He exclaimed happily. "It's called Stasis." He started to explain what it did with such excitement that it made you laugh a bit, but you paid attention nonetheless. By the time he finished talking he was laying on the ground, slate resting on his chest while his eyes stared up at the sky.

"Well, least you got that rune. You think there'll be another one in the next shrine?" You asked. You played with your fingers, head-turning a bit to look at him.

Link hummed out in thought before answering. "Maybe? Who knows honestly." He turned a bit to look at you, smiling a bit before looking back to the sky. You did the same.

"Should we get going?" You asked as you now sat up, running your fingers through your hair. You noticed a few twigs in it, so you started to pluck them out before standing up. "We have a few hours of daylight."

"But it's so nice to lay down and look at the sky," Link said as he remained laying down. "Just a few more minutes and then we'll go. Please?" He looked at you with a pleading look, his lips forming a tiny pout. It was truly an adorable sight, and it was one you couldn't say no to.

"Oh fine," you said, accepting defeat. You sat back down, head rolling back until you were both just staring at the sky. You smiled when you were able to form a couple of more things from the clouds. It was a peaceful hour and the two of you stayed there, relaxing under the warm sun and cool breeze.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, you woke up naturally before the break of dawn. The air was cold, which made every part of you shiver, but as the sun slowly began to rise the shivers went away. You stretched a bit, a small groan escaping your lips as you did so. You looked around you for a few moments, your stomach grumbling slightly, but you didn't pay much mind to it. Instead, you got up, seeing that Link was still sleeping, and went to a small pond that didn't lay that far from where you both were resting.

Wanting to wake yourself up more, you scooped up some of the cold water from the pond and splashed it on your face. The action made goosebumps appear on your skin, but it instantly washed away any form of sleepiness that was on your face. Now that you were freshened up, you went towards Link, who was still enjoying his sleep. Deciding to be a good person, you let him rest and went off to find any nearby fruit to eat since there seemed to be nothing else but that in the Great Plateau. As you walked around aimlessly, you spotted a few mushrooms growing near some trees.

You quickly began gathering as many as you could before going back to where Link was. When you got there and saw that he was _still_ sleeping you shook your head. _How has he not woken up yet?_ Shrugging away the thought you began to start a fire. You weren't sure how to cook the mushrooms, but you decided to give it a go. You grabbed a stick that was nearby and began to pierce the mushrooms, making a sort of skewer. After roasting the mushrooms over the fire for a couple of minutes you brought it close to you and looked at it. The smell that came from it was certainly desirable. In fact, it made your mouth water. Just as you were about to take a bite from the mushrooms Link began to wake up.

You put the skewer down to look at him, hearing sniffing noises come from him as well. Immediately he sat up, as if he had been awake the entire time. His bright blue eyes quickly made their way to the food that was in your hands.

"What is that?" He asked, eyes remaining on the food. "It smells so good."

"Well good morning to you too," you said, smiling as you rolled your eyes. "I'm thinking of calling it a mushroom skewer." You noticed how he just kept looking at it, so you figured he was hungry.

"Here, you can have it. I'll just make myself another one," you said, giving it to him before grabbing another stick to put the fresh mushrooms in.

"Thank you (Y/n)," Link said, a wide smile now placed on his lips. You simply smiled back, directing your attention to your food since the rumble in your stomach was getting more annoying. Link wiggled a bit on the ground, taking big bites out of the mushrooms before finishing it all in a matter of seconds. This made you laugh as you finished making your own skewer. He seemed satisfied, which was good since you both had a long day ahead of you. As you began taking a few bites out of the food you heard footsteps nearing. You weren't surprised to see the Old Man when you turned around. If anything you were expecting him to appear.

"I see you two have had breakfast already," the Old Man said, his hands resting at the top of his stick.

"Would you like some?" You asked politely, now getting on your feet. Link followed your action, though he seemed to stumble over something, luckily he was able to prevent a fall.

"Oh, no thank you, my dear, I would not want to waste your time. Now then, seeing that you are both well-rested and fed, you can continue the search for the next three shines!" The Old Man exclaimed.

"Uh... about that," Link said with a questionable tone. He started rubbing the side of his neck. "Where are they exactly? I don't see any around here."

"Ah! Well, it is always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point, rather than here on the ground. Hmm...," the Old Man began to stroke his beard in thought. He then nodded and gestured towards the Great Plateau Tower with his stick. "Why don't you make your way over to the tower?"

This made Link groan a bit. "Are you serious? You want me to climb that?" He asked in a somewhat whiny tone.

You looked over at the tower. It was very tall, and you knew that the climb up there would be exhausting, so you didn't question why Link would be reluctant to go there. However, the Old Man simply laughed at the faces the two of you made. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"I am serious. But you have no need to worry. I can teach you a little trick that you will surely come to enjoy," he said, before stepping just a tad closer to Link. "Go ahead and grab your Sheikah Slate and look at the map."

Link rose an eyebrow and looked over at you. You didn't know what the Old Man was planning so you gave him a shrug. "Just do it I guess," you told him. Link looked a bit uncertain but soon did what the man wanted. He took a hold of his slate and opened the map. His eyes then went up to the Old Man, now waiting for the next set of instructions. You also waited, since you were pretty curious.

"You see those blue icons on the slate? You should be able to recognize the cave where you woke, the shrine you did, and finally the tower," the Old Man began saying, pointing to each location before stepping back. "From what I have heard, you can travel to any of these places instantly. I am not sure if it does work, but perhaps you can give it a go."

"Travel instantly?" You asked. As always, the curious part of you asked multiple questions in your head. During this, Link examined the blue icons closely. He was certainly thrilled about the idea of transporting from one place to another instantly, but he didn't know if it would work. He looked up, seeing that the Old Man was already making his way towards the tower at a slow pace. His eyes then landed on you, and he chuckled a bit when he saw your questioning state.

"Let's see if it works," Link said, his fingers pressing the tower icon twice.

"Wait! What about me?" You asked, but you were a little too late. A blue glow began to surround Link as tendrils of light started wrapping around his legs and torso. Soon enough, the blue tendrils of light had engrossed every inch of Link, causing him to float in the air. A strange ringing sound was heard before he completely vanished. Your jaw dropped a bit, not at all believing what you had just seen. You were amazed, though a part of you was a little upset since you didn't get to experience whatever it was Link did. You grumbled under your breath, turning to see the large tower that waited for you to climb.

•••

After was seemed like hours, you finally made it to the top of the tower. You were a bit tired from the climb. No, you were _very_ tired. In fact, your legs were a bit sore, but you didn't want to show it so you simply pushed the soreness away. Or tried to at least. You sighed, stepping onto the platform of the tower, eyes then landing on Link and the Old Man, who seemed to be talking. They hadn't noticed you at all, which made you frown slightly.

"Thanks for leaving me down there," you said in a sarcastic tone. You went over to the pillar and rested your back on it, slowly regaining a bit of energy as you looked up at the ceiling. Your breathing calmed down after a bit as well, and when you looked back down you saw Link looking at you in a worried, yet embarrassing way.

"I'm sorry... I didn't expect it to work," Link said to you, gulping a bit. He bit his bottom lip, now slowly walking towards you. "I got the locations of the shrines already though!"

You sighed softly while rolling your sore arm around. "It's alright, and that's good. Where are they?" You asked, going towards him as well. He took out the slate and showed you the three glowing points that were on the map. You noticed they were all very far apart, but you were glad there was one that laid not too far from the tower.

"We're going to this one first. Since it's close by and all," Link said, pointing to the shrine before putting the slate away. "You ready?"

You nodded at his words, though you weren't glad about having to go back down the tower after _just_ coming up. Pulling together your stamina you headed down the steps one by one. It was much easier than the climb up, but you were still pretty tired. Once you were both on solid ground Link took out the Sheikah Slate and used the map to find his way towards the shrine.

During the walk, you started to hear strange pig-like noises. You didn't know where the noises were coming from, but you stayed alert.

"Do you hear that?" Link asked you, his eyes coming up from the slate. You nodded and started looking around, hoping to find the source of the sound. You started walking towards the noise slowly. The sounds got louder with each step you took, but you still couldn't see what was making them.

"They sound like..," Link started to say before his eyes widening slightly. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back. "Let me lead," he told you firmly before going in front of you. You didn't protest and simply followed slowly behind him.

"I knew it," he muttered under his breath. You rose an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. Not that far from you was a campfire and a couple of monsters danced around it. They had long ears and were a strange red colour. "Bokoblins." Link sneered at the sight of them. He started to look around like he was searching for something.

"We don't have any weapons to fight them off," you whispered to him quietly, not wanting to get the monster's attention. Luckily, the Bokoblins seemed to be very distracted with their strange dancing and jumping around the campfire.

"Yeah I know," Link whispered back. His eyes then landed on two rocks that were resting on the edge of a slanted hill. A grin appeared on his lips, and he started to slowly make his way up the hill. You followed along, though you were careful to not make any type of noise. You didn't know what he had planned, but you decided to simply go along with whatever he did.

"On three, push this rock and I'll push this one here, okay?" He said to you once you had both reached the top of the slanted hill. You hesitated as you looked down the edge. You then noticed a steep path that led down to where the Bokoblins were exactly. As you squinted your eyes, you saw a few explosive barrels near them as well. This made you nod to Link, knowing what the rocks were meant for now.

"Okay... one, two..," Link counted slowly, waiting for a precise moment. "Three!" You both pushed the rocks down with all your strength, successfully causing them to roll down the steep path. The rocks gained speed in a matter of seconds, and in a blink of an eye, they collided with the explosive barrels, making an explosion that immediately killed all the Bokoblins.

Link rose his fist in the air. "Ha! That was easy. Let's go down there and get their weapons," he said with a satisfied smile. He then sprinted down the hill and towards the camp. You followed and by the time you got there Link had picked up most of the equipment that survived the explosion. "Look! I got us a couple of weapons and two shields," he said, holding out the things in his hand to show you. "Here."

He handed to you one of the wooden shields he had salvaged and two spiked clubs. You smiled, taking the weapons gladly. You studied the shield and then fastened it onto the belt you had that went over your shoulder and torso. The shield covered your back and then you found a way to do the same with your two clubs. Link did the same before pulling out his slate.

"Alright, the shrine isn't too far off. We should make it there soon," he said, glancing over at you.

"Well then, let's get going," you replied with a smile. He smiled back and looked back down at the map, walking towards the point. You looked up for a few seconds, seeing the sun already going down from its highest peak. _Wow, time flies_ , you thought to yourself. You simply hoped you would make it to the shrine before dark out. The walk was pretty silent, so to make conversation, you asked the first thing that came into your mind.

"So, what did you find in that shrine yesterday?" You asked, your head turning to look at Link who looked really focused.

"Uh sorry, what?" Link said, his eyes moving towards you after a few moments.

"Oh nothing, sorry. I'll let you stay focused on finding the next shrine," you said a bit sheepishly before turning your head down to the ground. You hummed a bit to yourself, keeping your mind occupied. As the two of you continued walking, you noticed the skies beginning to get dark. Your eyebrows knitted together when you looked up. There were dark gray clouds now covering the horizon.

"I think it's going to rain soon," you spoke your mind. Link followed your gaze before huffing out.

"Let's walk faster," he said, now picking up the pace. You nodded and did as he said. It was hard to walk fast, since there were so many things you wanted to gawk over like ruins and strange creatures you would see. After a few minutes, light rain began to come down. You were glad it wasn't heavy rain though. It was a bit freshening, and the cool air made the rain pleasurable.

"We're almost there," Link said, his walk now turning into a jog.

It didn't take long to find where the shrine was. From where you both stood you could see the faint orange glow that came from it. It laid in the centre of some crumbled down stone walls. It looked very easy to get to, so Link and you made your way towards the entrance. Or well, one of the many entrances. You looked around, taking in the sight of the crumbled walls. You wondered what this place was before it was destroyed.

"Woah," you said to yourself when you saw a strange machine that was buried into the ground. You jogged towards it, feeling the rusty metal before turning to look at Link. "Do you know what this is?"

"They look like... some type of guardian?" Link said, his voice hesitant and with no certainty. "I'm not quite sure. But it looks deactivated."

You nodded your head, examining it more closely before coming across some weird looking springs. Ancient springs. You moved to the side, your fingers tracing over the object before stashing it into a tiny sack that was attached to your belt. You figured you could use it for something. After a few minutes of gawking over the _guardian,_ you walked off with Link.

"So, what are in shrines exactly?" You asked.

"Oh, well the last one I went into put something in my Sheikah Slate. A rune I think it was called," Link began saying as he rubbed his chin. "Then with that rune, I have to do some type of trial and whatnot."

"Sounds pretty easy."

"It is. Or well, at least the previous one was. I don't know what awaits in the next ones," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll be alright," you said to reassure him. You looked ahead, seeing the top of the shrine peak over the stone walls. Before reaching the archway entrance that lead into the shrine, you noticed another deactivated guardian that was also half-buried into the ground in a tilted manner.

"Oh look another one. Maybe it has some of those weird-looking springs like the last one," you said with a smile. You went over to it, getting ready to examine the machine until you noticed its head beginning to move. You rose an eyebrow, the head now completely turning as parts of its medal body turned a red colour. You stepped back, a single blue eye —or blue circular point— stopped on you.

"(Y/n) get away from it!" Link shouted, now running towards you. He grabbed your arm and at that moment a red dot was pointed directly to your body. A loud beeping noise came from the guardian, as it prepared to shoot at you. If it hadn't been for Link, you would've been shot with the guardians glowing red laser. He pulled you out of the direct line of fire just in time. After making sure he had a good hold of your hand, he sprinted to where the arch entrance of the shrine was.

Another loud beeping noise was then heard from the guardian, but before it could shoot another laser at you, you were pulled behind a stone wall. The whole situation had your heart racing, but when the beeping noise ceased you sighed out.

"Are you okay?" Link asked you, removing his hand from yours. He looked at you intently, making sure you were alright.

"Yes, I'm fine," you said as you were catching your breath. The running had caught you off guard. "Thank you for basically saving me."

"You're welcome, but please be more careful (Y/n). Your curiosity could end up getting you killed," Link told you with all seriousness. You sighed, nodding your head in agreement.

"I will, sorry," you told him before looking towards the shrine. "Least we made it to the shrine." You nodded your head towards it and then sat down on the ground. "Go in, I'll wait for you here."

Link frowned a bit at the idea of leaving you here alone. "You promise to not move from here?"

"Yes, yes I promise. Don't worry about me and just go do the shrine."

He sighed and nodded, though you could tell he was still reluctant on leaving you. Either way, he made his way towards the platform of the shrine and soon enough he entered. He sent you a wave before descending into the shrine.

•••

You were surprised when Link came out of the shrine in just two hours. He had surely taken less time than before. As you both walked away from the shrine —after safely dodging other buried guardians that seemed to have been activated— Link was showing you the two new runes he had gotten from the shrine.

"So you push this and it detonates the bombs?" You asked, obviously amazed with the new rune he had gotten. "Amazing."

"I know right? I'm sure it'll come in handy when I come across any type of monster," Link said with a grin as he took the slate from you. He went back to the map. "The next shrine is just a few miles from here, but honestly I'm exhausted."

"Me too. We should look for a place to set up camp," you said, now looking around. As you scanned your surroundings you saw what looked like a wooden cabin lying just ahead of you. You rose an eyebrow and went towards it, having Link follow behind you. The closer you got to the cabin, the more things you noticed. Near the entrance of the cabin was a long log, and beside it was a campfire. Not too far laid an axe and a few other things.

"I think someone lives here," you said, turning your head to look at Link.

"Well, I don't see anyone. I say we just stay here for the night," he replied, now going over to the fire. He sat down, pressing his back against the log before scooting closer to the warm fire. You were about to go and join him until you noticed there was no door at the entrance of the cabin. Curiously, you went inside, looking around before your eyes landed on a figure that was laying down on a bed. Not expecting to see anyone there you yelped and jumped back. The action caused you to stumble over a chair until you fell on your bottom.

"Huh? Who's there?" The person asked as they sat up from the bed. The voice sounded strangely familiar, and when you got up from the ground to meet a pair of eyes that were looking at you, you knew who it was.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," you said to the Old Man, your face now turning a dark red from embarrassment. "If I had known this was your home—."

Before you could finish speaking the Old Man waved his hand, dismissing your words. "Do not worry young one. Please, make yourself at home and take whatever it is you may need during your travels," he told you in a gentle tone, not at all scolding your actions of entering his home unannounced.

"Thank you, you're very kind. Um, Link is outside. Would it be alright if we spent the night near the campfire?" You asked him with a hopeful tone.

"Why certainly!" He exclaimed with a soft smile. "I'll be heading to bed now. I will talk with you both in the morning." With that, he laid back on his bed and in a few seconds, you could hear snoring. You sighed, taking the time to look around his home. You found a couple of fruits and mushrooms on his table, which you took, but you didn't know where you would put them. Your eyes darted from one side of the room to the other until they landed on a satchel that hung on a wall. You went towards it, examining it before bringing it down. It was in great condition, and it had many compartments to put things like food, clothes, and a couple of other stuff in.

 _The Old Man_ did _say I could take whatever I may need_ , you reasoned with yourself. And so you got the satchel. You put the strap over your shoulder, having it rest against your hip. You began stashing the fruit, mushrooms, and the ancient spring you got from the guardian in the bag before heading out of the cabin. Link was already half asleep by the time you sat by the fire. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and the way he was a bit curled up on the ground made you laugh quietly. You set aside the things you had on you and laid down, taking one last look at the starry sky before closing your eyes.


End file.
